The Grissoms
by GSR And Then Some
Summary: Set maybe season 7ish , the team have moved to daylight shift and sara and grissom are married with two daughters. I Own nothing, i just like borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

Grissom closed the door quietly, knowing full well his wife and daughters would be asleep. After kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat up on the back of the door, he headed down the stairs to grab something to eat but was stopped in his tracks when he noticed Sara wrapped in a blanket on the couch, her feet were propped up on the coffee table and both her arms were outstretched, curled round both their daughters. He drank in the sweetness of the moment before spooning a plate of leftover tea into a bowl and tucking in. He was unaware of the movement on the couch and the soft padding of footsteps until a breathy voice whispered in his ear, "You're late." Smiling deeply, Grissom set his bowl down on the counter and turned to Sara, wrapping his arms around her slight frame and kissing her full on the lips, "I know, I got caught up with god only knows how much paperwork and Nick asked me to help out with his DB." The expression on her face was hurt, but the teasing in her tone was evident, "You left your wife waiting at home, alone for paperwork?" They laughed quietly before sharing another kiss and carrying both children to their rooms. Later that night, fully sated and in each others' arms, Grissom and Sara nodded off to sleep.

***

When Sara walked into the kitchen on Saturday morning, Isabelle and Holly were curled up on the floor with Hank watching TV. She greeted them both with a kiss, when they ran into her arms and made them their special breakfast; pancakes with chocolate. When her husband finally emerged from the bedroom, they had made their way through two rounds of breakfast with the evidence displayed on their faces. Grissom cleaned the leftovers from the girls' mouths before kissing it off Sara's, out of sight of their daughters. "So, I was thinking, seeing as though it's a Saturday and the girls don't have dancing; we could go out for dinner. There's a beautiful little place Catherine visited last week, they have the best steak cobbler and it's dirt cheap-" Grissom raised an eyebrow at her, "Sorry, I'm babbling again aren't I?" they both laughed and Sara loaded the dishwasher whilst Grissom went to bathe the kids.

***

After parking the Tahoe in the lot, the four Grissoms headed inside for dinner. The perky hostess led them to a booth and took their drinks orders, leaving them with food menus. "Belle, please stop staring at people, it's rude," Sara scolded her youngest daughter gently and thanked the waitress who handed them two teas and two cartons of juice. After taking their order, the waitress handed Isabelle and Holly a drawing pack to keep them occupied. "Mommy, why were you and Daddy jumping on the bed last night?" Holly asked innocently, her eyes never leaving the picture she was avidly colouring in. Sara's eyes widened with horror and her cheeks flushed a bright red before she turned to Grissom, silently seeking his help. His cheeks were equally coloured, but he smiled as he answered "Holly, yesterday was a difficult day for me, so your Mommy decided to make it all better," he kept his eyes on Sara's and she laughed gently. "I'm gonna um... go to the bathroom, girls do you need to come with?" she took their incoherent mumbles as a no and left, still smiling.

***

"Hey, Gris!" Grissom stopped just outside his office to face the young lab tech who was practically bounding toward him, "Got your results on the Johnson case," Just as Grissom was about to enter his office, Greg spoke again, "Boss, how are things with you and Sara? I mean, you know with two kids you can't be getting much," Grissom's eyebrow was raised uncomfortable with the way this was going, "I'm just saying if you wanted to treat her to a night out I'd be happy to take the kids, I'm great with my niece." Grissom thought for a second, Greg was actually right, the girls loved him and he hadn't been alone with Sara for at least two months. "You know, Greg that actually might not be a bad idea, thanks," he flashed a crooked smile before dialling home. On the third ring, a sweet voice travelled down the line,

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, it's Daddy! Is Mommy there?"

"Daddy! Yeah, I'll just get her," Grissom could hear the receiver being put down on the end table and Holly's voice calling Sara.

After a rustling, she picked up, "Hey," he could almost hear the smile in her voice, "We're making cookies and the kitchen is kind of in permanent supervision so can you make it quick?"

"Sara, I'm taking you out tonight, just us. Greg's looking after the kids,"

"Really? Sounds like somebody wants to score," they both laughed, "I'll be ready for six?"

"I'll be home in about two hours so yeah. I love you."

"I love you too," and with that they both hung up their phones, huge smiles lighting up their faces.

***

When Gil arrived home, Sara was ready and waiting, dressed in a tight fitting, silk dress that stopped short of her knees, accentuating her legs even more. Her eyes were smoky and her lips a rich red, Grissom had to remember to close his mouth. She was sipping a glass of red wine, but her eyes were fixed on his over the top of the rim. He cleared his throat, "You look beautiful," she blushed and left her glass in the sink. He figured this was his cue to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later, after showering, trimming his beard and slipping into his favourite suit, he entered the hallway, where Sara was chatting to Greg. Her eyes met his for a second before she turned back to Greg, "Thanks for doing this Greg, we really appreciate it," Greg smiled, setting Isabelle down on the floor and leaned in closer to Sara, "I've booked you a room at the Bellagio if you decide not to come home early," and with a wink at her, he nodded bye to the couple.

The restaurant was quaint, but fancy and they were greeted by a tanned host, donned in a penguin suit who offered them a complementary bottle of expensive wine, which Sara took eagerly.

Their conversation was pretty routine; work, kids, Christmas presents and other daily things. The meal was exquisite and dessert equally beautiful. When Gil asked for the cheque, Sara eyed him with such lust he thought they would have to dawdle leaving their places because he was failing to fight his body's reaction to her.

***

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Grissom pressed Sara against the mirrored wall. His lips crushed hers, releasing hours of pent up passion. When the bell sounded through the small space, they broke apart gasping just in time for an elderly couple to miss their heated make out session.

The walk to their room was fast paced and Grissom struggled with the key card until Sara took it from him and slid it through easy, flashing him a mocking smile. He dragged her inside, sliding her coat off her shoulders and guiding her toward the king-sized bed. She was already done with his buttons by the time he had her sat in front of him and in no time at all they were both naked and very excited. She ran her tongue over her lips ever so slowly and he practically pounced on her before making love to her, their bodies moving in a symmetrical slow dance, connecting in a way that was rooted deep from their souls.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Grissom saw when he awoke the next day was a pair of shining brown orbs. How good it felt to wake up next to his wife without having to worry about seeing to the kids or if they had enough in the fridge to keep them quiet for a while. It was just the two of them alone in a luxurious suite and the highly comfortable bed in that suite. He smiled at her, running a hand through her hair,  
pulling her in for a kiss. Grissom was all for round two, but the quiet knock on their door briefly reminded them that in their frantic race to the bed, they forgot to hang the 'Please do not disturb' sign on the handle. Sara's smile vanished when the knocking became more persistent and grabbing Grissom's robe, she went to see to the hotel employee. How wrong she was, on the other side of the door was a very tired looking Jim Brass. "Hey, cookie. I know it's early and you two are probably still celebrating," he winked, "But I need to talk to Gil. Is he around?" his eyes scanned the apartment, studiously trying to ignore the scattered clothing decorating the floor.  
"Sara? Are they gone?" Grissom appeared in the doorway, only his head showing. When he noticed Brass, the desiring look in his eyes disappeared and he ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat "Jim, is there a reason you're at our room at this time in the morning?" Brass lifted one eyebrow, "Gil, it's twenty past one," Grissom's disappointed expression showed no sign of acknowledgement so Brass continued, "Yeah, actually it's Greg. He's practically ripping his hair out over there, I just wanted to warn you in advance that you might need to hire in some professional help with the cleaning," he laughed briefly, "Just kidding Gil, don't give yourself a heart attack. Cops called in a triple homicide on the strip, club raid gone wild. The guys really need your help and I picked the short straw... So that's why I'm here telling you." Sara's face dropped and she left the main room to grab a shower. Brass shrugged helplessly and Grissom help up a hand, mouthing "Five minutes." Sara's face was a mask of both anger and sadness, she refused to talk to Gil and left a warpath around the suite. Grissom's blood had fully rushed back up to the rest of his anatomy, especially after Sara had showered alone.

*  
Grissom glanced several times towards Sara's profile, each time noting she hadn't moved at all. Her mouth set in something close to a scowl and her eyebrows pulled slightly together. When they reached the house and Grissom had cut the engine, he sighed before turning to Sara, who didn't move an inch. "Sara, I'm sorry-" her left hand covered his mouth but she still didn't look at him,  
"It's not you Gil, It's just... This is the first time in, what? Three months we've been alone and we didn't even spend a full morning together," he noticed how she'd emphasised together and wished deeply he could of at least scored before Brass had turned up.  
He peeled her hand away from his lips, kissing each of her knucles in turn. She looked at him now, regret swelling in her features "I'm sorry." He nodded and they made their way into their home. The first thing that greeted them was the full force of two young girls running into them. Gil bent down to pick up Holly and Sara did the same with Isabelle, they adorned their daughters' faces with kisses and carried them downstairs. Greg was sprawled on the couch, half his body covered with a sheet and the other hanging off the edge. Isabelle let out a pealing laugh and he awoke with a start, landing on the floor. Rubbing his shoulder, he looked up impishly at the them. "Hey, you're back early. I was just-um, taking a nap..." Sara laughed, resting Isabelle on the kitchen counter, "It's okay Greg, Gris got called out on a job so we had to come back," she did a good job of keeping the hurt out of her voice.  
He nodded, straightening down his clothes and hair, "Okay, well I better head home," he was stopped by Grissom, who placed a hand on his forearm, "Greg, if you want us to pay you just tell us." 


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas

Grissom and Sara finally roused from sleep bang on 6 in the morning. At first, they were utterly confused by the srange movements rocking the bed,  
but after creaking one eye open they were met with the beaming faces of two young girls on christmas day. Sara rubbed her eyes and sat up, wrapping her arms around her daughters. "Daddy, wake up! It's Christmas!" Holly bounced enthusiastically, smiling down at Grissom. He rolled over, throwing an arm over his eyes which the girls peeled away quickly. "C'mon Gil, we can't pretend we're still asleep anymore," Sara laughed kissing him on the cheek.  
The girls stuck their tongues out, thoroughly disgusted expressions on their faces. He moaned once more before taking Isabelle into his strong arms,  
hugging her tightly. She giggled when his beard tickled her face. "Let's go open our presents! Come on, come on!" Holly tugged on Sara's arm, pulling her from the bed. Luckily, Sara and Grissom had fallen fast asleep as soon as they hit the mattress so they were in their bed clothes. Grissom hauled his other daughter into his arms and followed Sara and Holly into the living room. Both children delved straight into the pile of gifts, tearing at the paper. Their parents watched from the leather sofa, Sara enfolded in Grissom's arms. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Merry Christmas, Sara" she turned her head so she could see his eyes and smiled at him.

*  
At the Grissoms' dinner table was Isabelle, Holly, Sara and Gil Grissom, Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Warrick and Tina Brown and Nick Stokes. They were spreading Christmas cheer, feasting on the delicious dinner that Catherine and Sara had got to work on. Across the table, Grissom caught Sara's eye and she beamed brightly at him, her eyes glistening with happiness. After dinner, the whole group helped with loading the dishwasher and tending to any other dirty dishes. Then, after pulling out some more furniture, they gathered in the backyard, watching the sun set over Las Vegas. They shared stories, appropriate for the younger audience though they didn't seem to be paying much attention anyway, and drank root beer. When Sara and Grissom put their daughters to bed, the team settled into the living room; not really watching the christmas film playing away.  
Their visitors left around ten thirty, Nick and Warrick very drunk; leaving the married couple alone, with the exception of two sleeping children. Grissom was much more in the mood than Sara, but when he began nibbling on her neck she gave in with a happy sigh.  
They made love quietly; lips smothered together to mute their moans and groans. Their bodies were entwined together on the silk sheet covering their mattress,  
carresses and sweet nothings travelling over both.

*** 


End file.
